Kira Yamato
"I will not be defined by my abilities." Kira is the son of Haruma and Caridad Yamato, citizens of the Orb Union. To date he has led a fairly uneventful life, though he enjoys the benefit of a high level of education thanks to having been fast-tracked early on. He is highly intelligent and places well in physical examinations, though he does not show any real interest in sports. The reality is that he is a Coordinator, engineered before birth to have greater mental and physical capabilities than a normal human. Background Information Kira is a civilian stuck in a situation in which he must pilot a mobile weapon in order to help protect the lives of his friends and refugees from the ruined colony Heliopolis. After having unwittingly mauled the Gundam's operating system in such a fashion that only another Coordinator can pilot it, he has been stuck with the rather thankless task. Personality Traits Kira is highly intelligent, as is exhibited by his current level of education, already several years ahead in school and working on a degree in mechanical engineering. He knows quite a bit more about the subject than many of his classmates do, thanks to having studied quite a bit ahead. He's a self-starting learner with a talent for grasping complicated concepts quickly. He's highly adaptable to unusual situations and generally keeps a pretty cool head unless he's under truly abnormal levels of pressure. It's somewhat unfortunate that 'abnormal levels of pressure' more or less defines his life right now. In spite of the fact that he has, more or less, been drafted by a foreign power, he's managed to keep a handle on things thus far. He's taken the opportunity he has, having ready access to the systems of a real, live military grade mobile suit to expand his knowledge of the internal workings of the technology. He's already rewritten the thing's OS at least twice, improving the overall performance of the system. He might even be able to figure out a way to let a Natural use it, given enough time to come up with a good emulation system for the AI. Talents & Abilities Kira exhibits all of the classic signs of being a Coordinator of especially high quality augmentation, his reflexes, healing rates and physical well being are all at the peak of expected human performance. Additionally, his brain development and mental acuity is in the highest percentile of the human race. Compared to most Coordinators, he is generally typical of someone who has focused, mostly, on mental development and not concerned themselves terribly with pressing their physical limits. Save in one area. Kira seems to be unusually resistant to environmental strains and is possessed of unusual reserves of endurance for a Coordinator who is not deliberately pushing their physical limits on a continual basis. The source of this aberration is not presently known. Furthermore, under great mental stress Kira demonstrates the ability to suddenly tap into hidden reserves of control and situational awareness, bordering on the supernatural, leading some to wonder if he might be a Newtype. To date, however, he has exhibited none of the classic signs normally associated with a Newtype. Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Category:Katharon